1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to flip-flop circuitry for use in digital computers, control systems and the like and, more particularly, to a monolithically integrable delay (D) type flip-flop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known delay type flip-flop circuitry requires the generation of a reference voltage and includes complex biasing and level shifting circuits. This not only adds to the complexity and cost of the device but also adversely effects the switching speed of the flip-flop. Since the reference voltage has a tendency to change with temperature variations, the level shifting circuitry must have the capability of tracking reference voltage variations. Furthermore, due to the complexity of the circuit, a relatively large amount of silicon area is occupied when the flip-flop is monolithically integrated.